Guess Who
by God of Fire
Summary: Harry's come back for a visit, but he's arrived at precisely the wrong time. During the birth of Hermione and Severus's first child...


Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Harry Potter looked at the outline of the magnificent castle in the setting sun as he made his way toward the school for the first time since his graduation five years previous.  
  
Harry had recieved an invitation from his previous Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, to come for a visit since it had been long since their last chat. Harry didn't have to be told twice to go.  
  
As he walked toward the front doors of the castle, Harry thought of his own school days and how they were spent with his friends meddling in things that they should have let alone. It had been months since he had last spoken with Ron, and the last time he had spoken with Hermione she was beginning her studies at a wizarding university. Of course that was shortly after their graduation. There could have been many places for her to be found now.  
  
Harry pulled open the great doors and walked inside slowly to absorb the feeling of being back in the place that he had called home for seven years. There was the same smell of musty books and old stone that he had first noticed upon his entrance as a first year, and it was even stronger as he lingered.  
  
The Great Hall was just ahead of him, but he was sure that there would be no one found there since there were still hours until dinner, and classes were in the latter half of their day.  
  
A young Ravenclaw prefect walked by Harry in the entrance hall and eyed him curiously. Harry smiled politely at her before speaking.  
  
"Could you point me in the direction of the Headmaster's office? It's been years since I last attended this place and I have no idea of if things are as they were."  
  
"It's the same as it has been from the very day I got here. The door behind the gargoyle statue, Mr. Potter. I'm sure you can find your way," she responded knowledgeably.  
  
"Yes, thank you."  
  
Harry turned to his right and made his way up the staircase and into the main stairwell. As he gazed above he saw a few of the staircases going about their normal routine of switching places in hopes of confusing students. He had never truly gotten lost on any of these staircases.  
  
Several staircases and hallways later Harry found himself in the Defense Against the Dark Arts hallway. There were several empty classrooms in this hallway, and some of them are said to have been haunted by more than Hogwarts ghosts and teenagers out late at night. Harry smiled at the thought and advanced forward.  
  
From around the corner came the sound of rushing footsteps and labored breathing. Someone was in a hurry. And much to Harry's surprise, this person was one Severus Snape, Hogwarts most feared Potion's Master. Although as the Daily Prophet had read a while back, Snape was the new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor.  
  
"Potter!" Snape yelled loudly.  
  
Harry stood still in the middle of the hallway, his arms crossed protectively across his chest and a smug look on his face.  
  
"Potter, you need to go get the Headmaster very, very quickly," Snape said as he came running up to Harry, his breath running short.  
  
"Why? What's the occasion?" Harry asked nonchalantly.  
  
"Just do it!" Snape screamed. "Tell him that he and Madam Pomfrey need to report to my quarters as fast as they possibly can."  
  
Harry nodded and turned around, walking back the way he came, the curiosity that had brought him down the hallway gone. Now he had something new to wonder about.  
  
"Potter, RUN!"  
  
Harry turned around and looked at the pleading look on Snape's face and knew that the man wasn't kidding. There was a sort of terrorized look about his face, one that only the most troubled of people could give.  
  
And Harry ran.  
  
***  
  
Harry stood in front of the Headmaster, his breathing as labored as Snape's had been when he had encountered him. The Headmaster was looking quite anxious at what Harry had to say.  
  
"I ran into Snape in the Defense Against the Dark Arts hallway," Harry said as he gulped down a few more breaths of air. "He told me to come and get you and Madam Pomfrey. You're urgently needed in his quarters."  
  
The Headmaster smiled joyfully and clapped a hand onto Harry's shoulder, pulling the man into tight hug.  
  
"My boy, it seems that you have the most perfect timing of anyone I have ever had the pleasure of meeting," Dumbledore said. "Now let us go gather Poppy and see what this is all about."  
  
Harry nodded and followed the Headmaster out of the office and to the infirmary that was jsut down the hall. Once Dumbledore had relayed the message, Poppy anxiously gathered a bag full of cloths and vials of potions. A few other medical supplies were thrown in and the three set out quickly toward Snape's quarters.  
  
Surprisingly enough instead of the dungeons Harry found themselves headed more in the direction of the Defense Against the Dark Arts hallway which was also connected to the Charms part of the castle. Harry had remembered reading also about the death of Flitwick some years after their graduation. He wondered who taught the class now.  
  
Somewhere in between the DADA and Charms classrooms there was a statue of a dragon that stood against the wall. Its face was contorted into one of anger and agony. Quite right or the entrance to Snape's quarters, Harry thought.  
  
Dumbledore touched his wand to a pendent carved into the stone and murmered a word that Harry could not make out. The dragon came to life, spreading its wings and removing itself from where it stood to reveal a door that had appeared out of the stone.  
  
"Why couldn't the Gryffindors have a dormitory opening like this?" Harry asked as they walked by the dragon and into a short corridor lined with torches. The opening closed behind them and a door was seen ahead.  
  
The door looked to be made of a thick mahogany and carved with an intricate design of a lion and a snake. Quite a strange thing to be seen of the door to the head of Slytherin's house.  
  
"Headmaster," Snape said as he rushed out of a room to the right, his brow furrowed with the same worry that Harry had seen earlier.  
  
"Severus, you're going to be alright," Dumbledore said calmly.  
  
"It's not me I'm worried about," Snape replied.  
  
"Understandably so," Dumbledore said as he clasped a hand down on Snape's shoulder.  
  
Madam Pomfrey rushed into the other room with her supplies and closed the door halfway behind her. Snape flinched as he saw the door swing even the tiniest bit shut. Obviously something was bothering him imensly.  
  
A loud scream came from the other room. A scream almost like that of a dying woman or one in great pain. A scream that almost sounded familiar to Harry's ears.  
  
Snape went running out of the living quarters and back into the room from which he had come, panic written across his normally calm face. Once again a scream came from the side room and Harry looked to the Headmaster for an explanation.  
  
"Perhaps an explanation for all of this mess is in store," Dumbledore said as he took a seat on the crimson sofa in front of a raging fire in the fireplace.  
  
"It couldn't hurt," Harry replied, also sitting down.  
  
"Certain thigns about Severus have changd since you were last here, Harry. As you probably know, he no longer teaches Potions. He is the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. Among other things, Severus has since then been married. For about the last three years I believe. And his wife, whom you hear screaming, is expecting their first child."  
  
Harry looked quite surprised at this revelation. There were many scenarios that had been going through his head, and although this one had crossed it, the thought had been quickly dismissed.  
  
"I never expected this from Snape," Harry said.  
  
"Not many of us were expecting much of anything, Harry."  
  
"Who did he marry?"  
  
The Headmaster smiled and laughed a little, amusement clear in his old eyes. "That is better left for you to find out for yourself. After Severus is secure in his wife's safety, of course."  
  
***  
  
Snape ran into the room, Hermione's screaming loud and rining in his ears. She had gotten to the screaming point just after he had returned from sending Harry to find Dumbledore. Before then she had been quiet about her pain, stumbling around and grabbing at her midsction. Her very enlarged midsection.  
  
The contractions had been going on for hours, but being the stubborn person she was, Hermione had refused help from anyone until she could no longer take it. This was what had scared Snape most. He didn't want her to push it to the limit. He would rather have been safe than sorry.  
  
"When all is said and done, and I have this baby in my arms, I'm going to make sure it knows how much pain you put me through," Hermione breathed through clenched teeth.  
  
"That -I- put you through?" Snape asked as he put a hand to his chest.  
  
"It takes two, Severus!" Hermione screamed loudly as another wave of pain came over her, making her eyes close and her hands clench into fists.  
  
Snape came running to her side to sit on the bed next to her. Throughout the contraction he held her hand, the bones in his own sometimes popping loud enough for Poppy to hear and chuckle about.  
  
"This isn't fair!" Hermione cried as the pain ended. She opened her teary eyes and looked at her husband, reaching up to touch the side of his face gently. "It isn't fair," she repeated before rearing back and slapping him across the face.  
  
"Goddamnit, woman," snape said as he touched his cheek where it burned. "You didn't have to bloody hit me!"  
  
"And you didn't have to bloody fuck me!" Hermione screamed louder than anything she had said previous.  
  
"I didn't hear you complaining at the time! You rather enjoyed it as I remember," Snape countered.  
  
"That's not the point," Hermione spat.  
  
"Well what is the point?" Snape asked dangerously.  
  
"The point is that I'm sick and tired of being pregnant," Hermione cried, tears leaking down her cheeks.  
  
Snape had never seen a woman with more severe mood swings than this.  
  
Snape laid down stretched out next to Hermione on the bed. He took her hand and kissed the palm gently and affectionately. Their harsh words didn't matter now. They didn't really mean them anyway.  
  
"We don't have long to go now. Nine months all comes down to this moment," Snape whispered as he wiped the tears from Hermione's cheeks.  
  
"It hurts so much," Hermione trembled.  
  
"I know it does, Sweetheart. But we'll have a new baby in our arms when it's all done with."  
  
"I can't do this."  
  
"You can do anything that you put your mind to. You came to love me, and that's a much harder thing to do."  
  
Hermionelaughed shakily and closed her eyes. She could feel the next wave of pain coming back to her body stronger than anything she had felt before.  
  
"I need you to put all of your strength into this moment," Madam Pomfrey said as she dabbled at Hermione's forehead with a cloth. "You can get this done quickly if you just try."  
  
Hermione nodded slowly and opened her eyes, looking up at Snape. He was sitting by her side, holding onto her hand with an encouraging smile on his face. Then she knew that if he believed she could do it, then she could.  
  
Out in the living room Harry and Dumbledore still sat in their chairs by the fire. Several cups and a kettle of tea sat on the table in front of them. They had been chatting for the last couple of hours as the events in the next room had been unfolding. There had been times of quiet, and times of screaming, and sometimes there had been times of worry.  
  
"How much longer do you think this could take?" Harry asked as he sipped at his tea.  
  
"Children born of magical blood take much less time to come into this world," Dumbledore explained. "Of course it always helps if the mother is magical. Sometimes that comes to her aid."  
  
"I don't know if I can take this screaming anymore," Harry said as he glanced back at the closed door. "She seems to have taken to a higher level of pain."  
  
"Then she is close."  
  
Snape held on tightly to Hermione's hand, locking her gaze with his own. Together they were strong, together they could do this. It was just a matter of will; something Hermione was stocked highly in.  
  
"Oh my!" Madam Pomfrey exclaimed loudly.  
  
"What?" Snape asked excitedly.  
  
"I can see the head!"  
  
Hermione collapsed back onto the bed, her breathing labored and uneven. She smiled somewhat at her efforts, squeezing Snape's hand happily.  
  
"You can hold this baby in your arms the next time around if you will just push harder," Madam Pomfrey announced.  
  
"I will have this child," Hermione exclaimed through clenched teeth.  
  
"That's for damn sure," Snape exclaimed.  
  
"Well put that promise to good use right now," Madam Pomfrey said as Hermione's body tensed back up.  
  
Both Harry and Dumbldore stopped speaking and turned toward the door, listening intently. Something was going to happen, they could feel it. Several moments passed and things got quiet, the screaming ceased to be and tension rose in the air.  
  
Then there was a crying infant.  
  
In the room Snape and Hermione were both crying along with their baby. Madam Pomfrey was holding the baby in a blanket, cleaning it as it continued to wail loudly. Then she waked to the side of the bed and handed the baby to Hermione.  
  
"Your son, Hermione," she said with a smile.  
  
Hermione held the baby close, touching his nose and then his cheeks, kissing his head softly. He had dark hair that would no doubt become the same as his father's. Hermione closed her eyes and held the baby close. She had waited nine months for that moment.  
  
Snape sat beside her watching the moment with pride in his eyes. This was the family that he never thought he would get the chance to have. The one that only did he imagine in his dreams. But it was real and it was here.  
  
"Severus, look at him. He's beautiful," Hermione said, mystified.  
  
"Can I hold him?" Snape asked hopefully.  
  
Hermione nodded and handed the baby to her husband. He held him carefully, as he had never held a baby before in his life. The moment that the baby was in his arms he felt a strong connection with him. One even stronger than the pull of the Dark Mark had ever been. Snape knew that he would do anything to protect this child. It was his vow.  
  
"He needs a name," Hermione commented as she took the baby back in her arms.  
  
"What would you like to call him?" Snape asked as he leaned down, kissing Hermione's forehead.  
  
"Ian," Hermione replied after a few thoughtful seconds.  
  
"Then Ian it is, and I love it."  
  
There was a knock at the door and Snape stood up, walking over to answer it. He opened the door and embraced Dumbledore, nearly picking the old man up off the floor. He even shook hands with Harry.  
  
"Come in and see the baby," Snape replied happily as he stood out of the way for the two men to come in.  
  
Dumbledore walked in ahead of Harry, smiling at Hermione as he came in. Hermione was about to greet the Headmaster when her eyes came to rest on Harry. He was the last person she had expected to see there. The response was mutual when Harry laid eyes on Hermione.  
  
"Hermione?" Harry asked dumbfoundedly.  
  
"Harry, what on earth are you doing here?" Hermione asked as she sat up a little straighter.  
  
"I came to visit Dumbledore, but I wasn't expecting you," Harry said. "Or this," he said motioning to Snape and the baby.  
  
"It's good to see you," Hermione said with a smile.  
  
Snape walked with his son over to Harry, offering the child to Harry to hold. Harry took the baby with care and held it securely in his arms. He looked over the child's features with interest. It was very clear that this baby was going to look very much like his father, if none like his mother at all.  
  
"What have you decided to call him?" Dumbledore asked as Harry passed the baby to him.  
  
"His name is Ian," Snape offered.  
  
"He is most certainly a beautiful child, and I congratulate the both of you. Would you like the child's birth to be announced at dinner tonight?"  
  
"Yes, let them know," Hermione said. "I'm sure they're curious."  
  
"Yes, well, I believe that dinner is to start any moment and my stomach begs for attention. I'll return tomorrow for a another visit, if that's alright with you," Dumbledore asked.  
  
"Perfectly fine."  
  
"Then we'll be off."  
  
Dumbledore left the room, pulling a still startled Harry with him.  
  
Hermione waited until Harry and Dumbledore had left before speaking.  
  
"Did you know that Harry was with Albus?" she asked.  
  
"I was on my way to retrieve Dumbledore when I ran into Mr. Potter. He was the one that brought the Headmaster here," Snape replied as he took a seat on the bed. "Are you angry about it?"  
  
"Not angry, just a bit surprised. It's been years since I've last seen Harry," Hermione yawned.  
  
Madam Pomfrey came back in the room with another large, blue blanket. She walked over to Hermione and took a sleeping Ian, wrapping him in the blanket.  
  
"You need your rest, Hermione," she said as she laid the baby in the cradle that had been set up in the corner.  
  
"I believe we're all exhausted from these turn of events," Snape replied.  
  
"Well see to it that you get some sleep."  
  
Snape nodded as Madam Pomfrey left the room.  
  
In the Great Hall the students were all settling down to their tables, the conversations of the day running high. At the staff table Harry was taking his place between Dumbledore and McGonagall. Some of the students recognized Harry and were pointing him out to their friends, but Harry didn't find it as annoying as he normally would. He was too busy thinking about Hermione.  
  
As soon as everyone had found their seats Dumbledore stood, silencing the Great Hall for his announcement.  
  
"As all of you know, Professor Hermione Snape has been expecting a child. Let me be the first to inform all of you that she gave birth to a son not very long ago."  
  
There was a loud thunder of applause and cheers as everyone celebrated the birth. It was like nothing Harry had ever seen before.  
  
"The child's name is Ian, and I'm sure that you'll all be able to see him in a week or so permitting his good health. Now let us all eat and drink to his honor," Dumbledore finished with the clap of his hands, signaling the appearance of their dinner.  
  
"What does Hermione teach?" Harry asked as he dug into his food.  
  
"She's been teaching Charms since the death of Flitwick a few years back. Very good at the subject, she is," McGonagall replied.  
  
"Always did enjoy it in school."  
  
"What brings you to Hogwarts, Mr. Potter?"  
  
"I came to visit the Headmaster, but got thrown into the mix when Snape ran into me on my way to the Headmaster's office. I had no idea that he was even married, let alone to Hermione."  
  
"I would imagine that would come as a shock to you."  
  
"You should have seen her face when I walked in the door after Ian was born."  
  
"I'll bet it was a sight to see."  
  
"Oh, she looked at me like I was the bloody ghost of Christmas Past."  
  
McGonagall laughed. "Yes, I remember giving her the same look when she informed me of the relationship she was carrying on with Severus."  
  
"I wouldn't have stood for it."  
  
"In any normal case I wouldn't have. But if you saw the way that she looked at him, you wouldn't have done anything either."  
  
"So she really does love him?"  
  
"It's almost like they were meant to be together. I tell you, I've never believe in soul mates, but these two challenge my doubt."  
  
"Has she changed him much?"  
  
"Severus is still the same strict Professor that he was in school, although she's taken some of the edge off of him. It's hard to believe that he's anything but soft when he's away from her."  
  
"Love will do that to you."  
  
"Yes, Mr. Potter. Yes, it does." 


End file.
